Finding Home
by MissMandS
Summary: The rooms' purposes were dictated by Bilbo and there were rooms for shots and vaccines; for eating, teaching, playing and rooms for people to sleep. She watched as over the years these rooms became filled up with people. Some stayed for only a while: long enough to get a shot and a hot meal then left their children there to learn.


This idea came from my nutrition class where we learned today about kwashiorkor and marasmus.

Kwashiokor is when you are getting sufficient calories but not enough protein

And maramus is a severe lacking of calories overall.

* * *

Bilbo had been seven when she saw the commercial for impoverished children overseas; starving. She barely heard them reciting the number to call and how their money could help children like the ones on the TV. All she could do was stare at the distended, swollen bellies that protruded over skinny legs. At the ribs which stuck out at odd angles, at their eyes which stared back at her with hunger. She didn't touch her dinner that night; too busy with thoughts of the children on the TV who were starved.

That night she couldn't sleep and had wandered into her parents' bedroom. Bilbo crawled up the bed and settled between them with a sniffle. Belladonna Took blinked at her with sleep filled eyes and wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong baby?" It took three words for her to spill all of her worries to her mother. In between sobs and sniffles Bilbo told her about the children she had seen starving and how it wasn't fair and why were they so hungry? Belladonna had laid there and listened to her daughter tell her of all her worries. Bilbo was too young she felt to have all the worries of the world placed on her shoulders right then and there. She laid her down between her and Bungo and with a sigh tried to explain things.

"Every place in the world is different honey. There are some places that have lots of food for everyone there. But there are places that…It's a very poor place and there's not enough food or enough work. And children in places like that. I'm sad to say that sometimes they're some of the people who don't have enough food."

"It's not fair." Bilbo said with a sniffle.

"No, it's not." Belladonna agreed and as they lay there together searched her brain for any sort of way to help her daughter and soothe her worries.

It was a week later that Bilbo was introduced to Gandalf Grey. At the time he was nothing more than an odd man with far too much time and money on his hands. She was introduced quickly and then ushered from the room for her parents and Gandalf to talk. A week after that Bilbo's mother knelt down and took her hands.

"Bilbo your father and I talked to Gandalf about your worries for the children like the ones you saw on the TV. Gandalf has agreed to help us set up a program where we will help parents that need help; feed children; watch them and help them learn." Bilbo stood there and felt rooted to the ground as her mother talked.

"We're going to help?" When her mother nodded all Bilbo could do was jump up and down as she squealed.

It took time with what felt like endless planning and organization they were boarding a plane. And it was alongside her parents and Gandalf Grey that Bilbo helped her parents create Bag End. The process was not as easy as she had thought it was going to be. In her mind it would be simple: build the place and then wait for people to come for help. It did turn out that way.

During the days Gandalf would walk her around; joined by a tall, elegant woman by the name of Galadriel who acted as a translator and guide. At nights Bilbo would return with him to her parents who were both sweaty and exhausted but happy at the progress they had made. And over time Bag End flourished.

The rooms' purposes were dictated by Bilbo and there were rooms for shots and vaccines; for eating, teaching, playing and rooms for people to sleep. She watched as over the years these rooms became filled up with people. Some stayed for only a while: long enough to get a shot and a hot meal then left their children there to learn. At the ends of the day they would return. But there were days they didn't return for their children and they found temporary residence at Bag End. It was not forever though. Those left were adopted or taken in by other family. With each child that was adopted Bilbo stood and watched with pride in her chest.

"Why do the children come back?" She asked Gandalf after seeing a little boy who had been left, taken and then been returned for a third time.

"Not everything can be fixed because we want it to be Bilbo. And that's the hard thing about being here. We can want to change things and try our best. But not everything works out the way we always want it to." Bilbo didn't understand what he meant until one day the little boy stopped coming and she attended his funeral.

She learned over the years it was true that not everyone could be saved. For some it was too late; poverty had taken its toll and they had found Bag End too late. Or they were too weak, too sick. With each person buried she felt an ache in her chest and would bury her face into her mother's skirt or her father's neck to sob.

On the day she turned twenty five and her parents came to her with proud smiles and misty eyes.

"Bilbo you have done a good thing." Bungo began.

"You're the reason this was created and look at the progress you've created. You've completed your education here and we're so very proud of you. But it's time for your father and I to return to the states." Belladonna added.

"We're getting old and as you know we won't be around forever. Gandalf will still be here along with Galadriel and we know that you can do this." Bilbo panicked in that moment. What if she couldn't? What if she failed? What if she forgot everything she'd learned from her years of learning? What if she just lost control over Bag End completely?

"We have faith in you or else we wouldn't be doing this." Belladonna added at her panicked look.

"What if I can't do this though?" Bilbo demanded.

"The only way that will happen is if you tell yourself and make yourself believe you cannot. But you can." Belladonna promised.

And she found that she could with a lot of effort and help from Gandalf and Galadriel along with the others; missionaries, doctors and the countless staff who came in to help. It was a week after her parents left that she met Dís. The woman was beautiful with high, sharp cheekbones and a straight nose; long, dark sleek hair held back with a bandana. But she was sick too. Poverty and pregnancy had taken their tolls. With her came Fili, a biracial little girl with flaxen blonde hair and Kili, a baby at her breast.

"Fili's father was just visiting; no intentions to stay obviously." Dís said quietly as she watched Bilbo prepare a bottle for Kili.

"And Kili's father?"

"Poor life is not easy life to live." Dís whispered.

It had been proved to Bilbo many times before and it was not long before Dís passed away. Bilbo watched as her body was taken away and she turned towards Gandalf with an aching heart.

"I want them." Bilbo said.

"Fili and Kili? Are you sure about that Bilbo?"

"As sure as I was when we started Bag End."

And she went through the process with the help of her parents, Gandalf and Galadriel. Her parents returned to meet their grandchildren and informed her then of her cousin Drogo's marriage. The next time she heard about Drogo was of his and his young wife's death that left behind a son, Frodo. It was not a hard choice for her to make.

After Frodo came Merry. And along with Merry came Pippin. The two girls clung to Galadriel's legs and peeked at Bilbo from behind the safety of the tall woman.

"Please could you begin the process Galadriel?" Bilbo asked and adjusted her hold on Frodo and Kili as Fili took a cautious step towards them. At the woman's knowing look she only offered a sheepish grin.

"You are a wonderful mother Bilbo. I raised one child with the help of my husband and nearly ripped my hair out sometimes." From behind her legs Pippin gaped and shook her head.

"But it's so pretty!" Pippin cried.

"Thank you Miss Pippin. Now if you don't want Bilbo to rip her hair out how about you come with me? We'll get a bubble bath set up for you." Pippin didn't need to be told twice and ran after Galadriel. Merry stood back and stared up at her with wary eyes.

"Are you going to be my new mama?" Merry finally asked.

"Merry come on. You're being so slow." Pippin whined from up ahead. With a doubtful look on her face Merry ran after Pippin and Galadriel. In her arms Kili grabbed a fistful of Frodo's dark hair and pulled making him let out a shriek. In retaliation Frodo grabbed a handful of Bilbo's. Fili watches it all with wide eyes, chewing her lower lip as Bilbo sighs and tries to disentangle Frodo's hair from Kili's fist.

"Does this mean I outnumber the boys now?" Fili finally asked.

"Yes it does." Fili's grin was a triumphant one as she ran off to share the news with Merry and Pippin. Bilbo sank down into a chair and sighed as she found that Frodo had switched from shrieking to drooling on her arm and Kili had begun sucking on her hair. She sinks back into the chair and adjusted her hold once more. The last thing she heard before falling asleep was Gandalf's chuckle.

"Welcome home Bilbo Baggins." He whispered and patted her atop the head, careful not to jar the now sleeping babies that rested peacefully in her arms.

* * *

It's another one of those things I didn't know I needed but it turns out I really, really, really, reeeeeaaaallllyyy needed this. Like extremely.

Other characters should be showing up very shortly and I honestly am so excited about this story.

Current ideas include:

Bombur and his wife adopting children which is why they have so many

Beorn helps fix broken things and all the children love him

Oin is the doctor and despite being grumpy loves the children even though they call her grandma.

I have not yet decided how Merry and Pippin came to be at Bag End but should explain it soon. It's late so I will do a more thorough edit here in a while.

Bard will be a lady in this. If you don't like it then you'll have to get in line with everyone else who's still waiting for me to find a fuck to give about their opinions on what to write.


End file.
